Forever Knight: The Resurrection
by Yvaine24
Summary: An old, though not entirely welcome,  friend comes to visit.


**Forever Knight: The Resurrection**

As the sun sank over the horizon Nick Knight pushed a button on the remote he

was holding and watched the blinds roll up. Walking over to the window he

leaned against the frame, and gazed out at the lights of the city spread before

him. It was beautiful and he made a silent vow to himself that one day he would

stand here and look out at the same sight, but in the light of day.

The sound of the phone ringing broke through his thoughts, but he let the machine

pick it up, smiling as he heard Nat's voice.

"Take your garlic pill, and do it now or you'll conveniently forget. Oh and Nick,

eat something."

Darling Natalie, what would he do without her. She was almost more committed

to bringing him back over again than he was. Almost but not quite.

Following her advice, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small

bottle. Tipping one capsule out he put it in his mouth and swallowed before he

could change his mind. Then he waited. Almost immediately the room began

to spin forcing him to his knees, and his head began to throb. The sensations

stopped as suddenly as they had begun, and Nick was left gasping for air.

"Ooooh I hate that." He said getting to his feet again. But he had to admit that

it was getting easier. The first time he'd swallowed on of Nat's garlic capsules

he really had thought he was dying, which is no mean feet for and eight

hundred year old vampire. That time he hadn't been able to move for an hour

afterwards, now he was ok again after only a few minutes. A definite

improvement.

There wasn't any actual food in the apartment, so that let him off the eating,

at least for now anyway.

He was half way across the room on his way out when he froze, somewhere

deep inside himself. Deep inside his soul, if he still had a soul, heard the voice

calling him.

"Nicholas come quickly, I need you. Nicholas come now."

"Janette." He whispered.

Turning abruptly he rejected the door and headed over to the window. Opening

it he threw himself out, at the same time as his fangs became visible and his

eyes changed to become the unearthly glowing orbs they always did when he

let his vampire nature take over. He was vaguely aware of a sense of dismay

that he'd let it happen again. But his main concern was for Janette.

Landing outside The Raven Club Nick frowned slightly, he felt none of the usual

disturbances that surrounded a vampire in trouble. Pushing the door open he

entered the club and scanned the crowd. And there at the bar was it's owner

looking calm and collected, as always.

A low rumble sounded deep within hi and eyes blazing he crossed the dance floor

to stand before her.

"Nicholas, Darling, how wonderful to see you."

"You have to stop doing this Janette."

"Stop doing what Ma Cherie?" She asked feigning innocence.

"Calling for help when you don't need it. If you want to see me use the phone or

come to the loft. Just don't use the call." He barked the anger evident in his voice.

"But I did need you. I needed you desperately. I was lonely Nicholas." She

whispered as she put her arms around him and moved in close. Too close.

"Lonely for the way that only you can make me feel. Even after all these

years."

Nick closed his eyes against the sight of her and despite his anger felt the old

desire rise inside him. She felt it too and whispered his name, her breath

caressing his ear, as she moulded her body to his.

"No Janette. Not this time." He said referring to the countless occasions over

the centuries he had given in to her, as he very firmly pushed her away.

"You've done this too often. One of these nights you really will be in trouble

and I just may not come."

"You Nicholas. Never. You care too much."

"Don't put me to the test Janette. I just may surprise you."

"Fine, then leave me, you've done it before. And get out of my club as well.

You're pathetic Nicholas when will you realise that I'm all you've got."

Her words hit him like a ray of sunlight and burnt into the very depths of him.

His anger vanished instantly and he reached out his hand to touch her.

She brushed him away. "Go Nicholas I do not need you anymore."

Leaving the club he stood on the pavement outside and re-run the conversation

in his head. Something wasn't right. She may not be in danger but there was

definitely a problem.

Inside the club a strange feeling engulfed Janette. A feeling she knew well and

usually feared a little, but now welcomed. She knew what this feeling meant,

whose arrival in announced, and a thrill of anticipation coursed through her as

she heard him speak.

"Janette my love, is Nicky neglecting you again."

Turning she looked into his eyes her smile dazzling. "La Croix" She breathed

as he took her hand and kissed it.

Back at the precinct Nick was pacing. Natalie who had just walked in

watched him for a while before saying.

"What's up Nick?"

"There's something wrong with Janette." He replied but continued to pace.

"What?" Nat asked.

"I don't know, but she's edgy and she keeps calling me."

"So take the phone off the hook."

Nick stopped pacing and looked over at her. "She doesn't need to use a phone

Nat." He said smiling.

"OH." She replied realising what he meant. "Well have you asked her about

it?"

"Not in so many words."

"Well then maybe you should in so many words." Natalie said.

"I don't usually have to ask." He replied.

"Sometimes a woman likes to be asked Nick."

"Janette's not your average woman though."

"But vampire of not she's still a woman."

Nick thought about that for a while then headed out, stopping only to hug

Natalie briefly en route.

"Nat you're wonderful." He said as he shot out the door.

"You're welcome." She replied smiling, but he was gone.

Back at the club La Croix and Janette were getting very cosy at a secluded little

table just off the dance floor.

"So tell me my love, what had Nicky done to upset you this time?" La Croix

asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Must we talk about him, the very sound of his name makes me feel quite ill."

Janette replied, pouting slightly as she spoke.

"Yes we do." La Croix's tone was suddenly brutal. "Tell me everything

Janette and I just might be nice to you."

Janette flinched at his words. Their meaning was clear, if she told him about

Nicholas then he'd continue to be the charming La Croix who had captivated

her all those years ago into becoming a vampire. But if she refused then he

would unleash the side of his she had only seen a handful of times since he'd

brought her over. It was a side she did not particularly want to see again. It

was the side of him that frightened her and although he had never turned it on

her she did not doubt for a second that he would if the need arose.

"Of course I'll tell you whatever you want to know La Croix. Whatever made

you think I would hide anything from you?"

"Your devotion to Nicholas my love. It sometimes clouds your good

judgement, even when he has managed to upset you in some way. Why is it

do you think that women fall at his feet wherever he goes?"

Janette just looked at him trying to gage the kind of answer he want her to

give.

La Croix noticed the look and laughed. "Tell me the truth Janette and I

promise not to get angry."

"Nicholas has an innocence about him. It is very appealing." She replied.

"Mortal women find it irresistible and out kind wonder how one of his age

has managed to retain such an innocence over the centuries." She replied

ad then waited for the explosion. It didn't come.

"Our little Nicky is not so old." La Croix mused.

"To most of the patrons of this establishment Nicholas and myself are the

oldest vampires they have ever come into contact with. If they knew your

true age you would become almost a God to them."

"Perish the thought." La Croix replied good naturedly much to her surprise.

"But you're right about Nicky and his aura of innocence. Personally I find it

nauseating. Now tell me everything about him you know. And remember janette

I will know if you are lying."

Suddenly Janette felt very sorry for Nick, and wished herself anywhere but here.

But wishing was for mortals, and besides she did not dare refuse. The only thing

worse than La Croix when he was angry, was La Croix when he was angry with

a fellow vampire. Taking a deep breath she began to tell him everything that had

happened since he'd disappeared just after Nick had supposedly killed him.

Landing for a second time that night outside The Raven Club Nick caught the

essence of something on the air, a disturbance almost. Something odd was

definitely going on here tonight but he didn't know what, and that's what

worried him. Something told him he should know exactly what was

happening but here was a kind of fog in his head and he couldn't get past it

to thin clearly.

Suddenly, as if a light bulb had turned itself on, Nick remembered the first

time the fog had clouded his thinking. The scene replayed itself in this mind

almost as if it had happened yesterday. It was the very day he had been

brought over as a vampire, his first glimpse of Janette and the overwhelming

sensation that she was the most important being in the universe and that he

would follow her to the ends of the earth if necessary, then the fog had

descended and the next thing he knew he was in an underground crypt

surrounded by candles and sucking the life blood out of some poor

unfortunates neck. Since then the fog had always returned whenever the

one who had brought him over was around and hiding his presence, but in

this instance that was impossible because that one was dead. He'd killed

him himself, hadn't he?

Entering the club Nick thought he saw a movement out of the corner of his

eye and turned to get a better view, but there was no one there, just a slight

movement of the curtain that lead to the back of the club where Janette's

guests slept during the day. For a second Nick considered taking a look, but

then he notice the lady herself sitting at a table by the bar watching him.

That in itself was odd because he hadn't known she was there until he saw

her, and Nick always 'felt' when Janette was near. He made his way over,

stopping just before he reached the table.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked, even though he knew he had done nothing

that needed forgiving.

She smiled, it was not her usual easy going smile, but strained and he could

sense that she was frightened in some way. But what on earth could Janette

be frightened of.

"Of course Nicholas. I over reacted Ma Cherie. It is forgotten, now come sit

with me. Have a drink?" She said offering him the glass she was holding.

The red liquid in the glass looked very inviting and almost without thinking he

took it out of her hand and raised it to his lips. Then he stopped, the look in her

eyes was unfathomable, but then it always was. What had really caught his

attention, and penetrated the fog in his head, was the fact that for the first time

he had absolutely no idea what she was thinking. Now he knew Janette. He'd

known her for centuries. Sometimes he wished he'd never, ever set eyes on

her, and sometimes he wanted to look at that beautiful face of hers forever.

Whichever it was he always knew every thought and emotion that went

through her, until now. She was blocking him, and that could only mean one

thing, trouble. Trouble that went by the name of La Croix.

"Where is he?" Nick asked careful placing the untouched glass back onto

the table.

"Where is who Ma Cherie?"

"Don't play games with me Janette. You're blocking me, and that can only

mean one thing. La Croix is back."

She laughed. "La Croix is dead Nicholas."

"Is he?"

"You killed him my love, you should know."

"La Croix is older than I could ever imagine. I should have known he wouldn't

be so easy to kill." Nick said to himself, but someone heard. Someone who had

just appeared from among the shadows and was smiling.

"Don't underestimate yourself Nicky, you had a damn good try."

Nick looked at Janette and the utter loathing in his eyes almost froze her already

dead heart, then offering up a silent prayer to whoever was listening he turned

slowly to face his nemesis.

"Hello La Croix. I'd like to say it's a pleasure to see you, but it isn't, so I won't."

"Nicky. Nicky. Nicky." La Croix replied, his tone taunting before turning cold

and angry. "Did you really think however hard you tried you could actually

destroy me?"

"Next time I'll try harder." Nick replied with more bravado than he felt.

"Oh Nicholas, dear boy. Maybe next time I'll destroy you."

Nick was suddenly on firmer ground. The last thing La Croix wanted was to see

him dead, that would almost be too easy.

"You could no more destroy me than you could walk out into the sun yourself

La Croix, so don't use that threat on me." He said.

"True." La Croix replied conceding the point Nick was making. "But what

about that imbecilic partner of yours. What's his name...Schanke. Or better

still..." He continued, eyes blazing. "That woman you're so fond of, Natalie.

What would you do if I turned her into one of us?"

The smug expression on La Croix's face was almost more that Nick could

stand, but he kept his temper as he said.

"I'd kill you."

"You've tried that before and failed."

"Then I'd kill her." Nick continued.

"You'd never be able to live with the guilt." Las Croix said.

"And then I'd kill myself."

La Croix's face froze. "You wouldn't do that Nicky. I know you remember."

That's what I'm counting on, Nick thought to himself before saying aloud.

"Do you want to put me to the test La Croix? If so I believe you'll find

Natalie at the precinct."

La Croix's eyes narrowed, his lips tightened and his gaze bore into Nick's

very soul, but he didn't flinch just returned la Croix's stare with an equally

intense one of his own.

"Not this time." La Croix said at last. "But never relax your guard Nicholas

and continue to look over your shoulder, because one day I'll be there. And

on that day you'll come back to the fold willingly."

"Don't bet on it." Nick replied as La Croix took off into the night. "Don't bet

on it."

Would you really have done all that if he'd brought Natalie over?" Janette

asked.

Nick turned to face her before answering. "Yes." Her replied. "I would."

"Am _I_ forgiven?" She asked, and the unsteadiness in her voice touched his

heart.

"Yes. But don't ever try to hide his presence from me again Janette. Or I will

turn my back on you too."

"Why must I choose between you Nicholas, and why must you fight so with

him?"

"Because he is everything I despise. He's evil and cruel and vicious."

"So am I Nicholas, and so are you. It is the very nature of what we are to be

that way." Janette said.

"No." Nick replied. "We still have something that La Croix lost eons ago.

We still have our hearts."

"May be you have Ma Cherie. But I don't think I do."

"Yes you do Janette. If you didn't you wouldn't care that La Croix and I fight.

And you wouldn't worry that I might walk out of here and never come back."

"I don't know about that Nicholas, but if you did walk out of here now and

never return I would find it unbearably painful." She replied.

"That is your heart talking my love." Nick said as he leant over and placed a

lingering kiss on her lips, before turning to leave. He made it to the clubs entrance

before he heard her voice inside his head say.

"Nicholas, you will return won't you?"

"Yes." He replied as he opened the door and walked outside. "I will my love.

I'll be back."

Inside the club the relief was evident on Janette's face for just a second before

her usual bored expression returned. Reaching out she wrapped her fingers

around the stem of a glass.

"Daniel." She said to the bartender as she raised it to her lips and drank the

red liquid it contained in one easy swallow. "I do believe things are back to

normal around here."

The End


End file.
